A New Start
by AdoreThem
Summary: This is a sequel to "Help me!" but can be read as a standalone... not sure the rating is right... OPS! Mature scene in chapter 3... and i know i'm evil... Janto Fluff. Minor corrections has been updated!
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Aurora's parents were killed and Aurora was still sad, but was doing much better, thanks to Jack and Ianto. She had been staying with them for the past three weeks, but now she had gotten her own apartment and Jack and Ianto was going to help her with all the things that she needed help with.

Right now Ianto, Jack, Aurora, Lea and Kian were at the hub. Ianto Jack and Aurora were working while Lea and Kian were playing around the hub. Ianto looked at Lea.

"Where is your brother?"

"Myfanwy."

"Oh no."

Ianto called Jack over the comm as he was running towards Myfanwy's cage.

"Jack!"

"Ianto? What's wrong?"

"Your son decided to go visit Myfanwy without us."

"WHAT?"

"Could you look after Lea, she's in the hub by Tosh's desk."

"Yeah, just go get him."

"I'm already on my way."

Ianto made it into Myfanwy's cage just as Kian was about to climb onto Myfanwy's back.

"Hold it right there young man."

Kian looked at his Tad.

"What have you Dad and I told you about visiting Myfanwy?"

"Never do it alone."

"Right, and yet here you are going to see her alone, and trying to climb on her back, have you any idea how much you could get hurt if she decided to take you flying around the hub?"

"No."

Kian was looking sadly at his Tad.

"Come here buddy."

Kian ran to his Tad and got a big hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so mad. But if anything were to happen to you or your sister, your Dad and I would never forgive ourselves."

"I'm sorry Tad. I didn't mean to hurt you or Dad."

"Oh buddy, you didn't."

Ianto tapped on his comm as he took Kian into his arms and lifted him up.

"Problem solved."

"Oh thank god. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, he just needs to be more careful and tell us when he wants to see Myfanwy."

Kian nodded as his Tad looked at him while speaking to Jack.

"Oh and Jack."

"Yeah?"

"No yelling. I already scared him enough."

"You yelled at him?"

"No but I sounded so mad that he almost started crying."

"Oh poor buddy."

Ianto came down to the hub with Kian in his arms. He walked over to where Lea was sitting, and sat Kian down next to her, then he walked over and gave Jack a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto and Jack were in Jack's office while Aurora was in the hub with the children.

"We really need to get some children proofed locks in here."

Jack had a smirk on his face as he walked seductively over towards Ianto.

"You mean in the hub or this office?"

Jack was now standing in front of Ianto, his hands on Ianto's hips while he was kissing Ianto's neck.

"Jack."

"mmmm."

"We need to…"

Ianto couldn't speak.

"We need to what?"

Ianto was growing harder for every kiss Jack planted on his neck.

"Never mind."

Ianto pulled back a little and kissed Jack with all the love and passion he had in him until it was time to come up for air.

"That's what I thought."

Jack backed away and took Ianto's hand. Ianto stopped and looked at Jack.

"We should probably lock the door."

Jack ran for the door, but was to late when Kian and Lea walked in.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"We're hungry."

"Well what time is it?"

Ianto walked towards his kids while looking at his watch.

"It's 12.05. Lunch time."

"Darn."

Ianto smiled at the sight in front of him. Jack looked so adorable when he was interrupted from having sex.

"Well what do you two want for lunch today?"

"Pizza!"

"Pizza it is. I'll call and order the pizza if you two go down stairs again and play until the pizza arrive."

"Okay Tad."

Kian and Lea walked out of the office and back down to the hub.

Jack closed the door and locked it.

"You know you look really adorable when are interrupted."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Jack was walking over to Ianto to finish what they had started, but Ianto stopped him.

"I need to order those pizza's and then I have work to do."

"But…."

Jack pouted and looked pleadingly at Ianto, but Ianto just smiled and took the phone to order the pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

The pizzas had arrived and everyone was in the boarding room eating. Lea sat on Ianto's lap while Kian sat on Jack's.

"So what would you two say about Aurora taking you to the carnival after you're done with lunch?"

Jack looked over at Aurora, and she knew the very moment she saw his face that he needed some alone time with Ianto. Lea and Kian smiled and screamed.

"YAY!"

"But you have to remember one thing, if we are going to the carnival."

"What's that?"

"We all try things together, and no walking off on your own. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we go now?"

"No, you have to finish eating first."

"Okay."

Lea and Kian started eating again, while Jack send a thanking smile to Aurora. They all finished eating, and Lea, Aurora and Kian were out the door 5 minutes later. Ianto went to the kitchen and started making coffee for everyone left in the hub. Jack went back to his office and waited for Ianto to come up with the coffee. Jack was picturing Ianto naked, and hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Thinking of me I hope."

"Actually I was."

Jack got out of his chair and walked, well okay ran, over to Ianto, but once again Ianto stopped him.

"Can I at least put down the coffee before you attack me?"

"Sure, as long as I can have my way with you after that."

"After I put the coffee down, you can do whatever you want with me."

"Really?"

Ianto walked over to the desk and put the coffee down, but didn't have time to turn around before Jack had his arms around him, and was kissing his neck.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Ianto pulled back and Jack looked at him. Ianto started walking away, but stopped and turned around.

"Gonna follow or not?"

Jack didn't have to be asked before he followed Ianto into the bathroom while stripping all of his clothes off and getting in the shower with Ianto.

"God I love it when you're all wet."

"You're not half bad yourself Jack."

Jack took a step back and looked at Ianto in disbelief.

"What do you mean not half bad?"

"Just that I've seen you looking better."

"Oh really, and when was that?"

Ianto took a few steps forward, and grabbed his lovers cock. Ianto could feel Jack getting harder and harder. Then Ianto took a few steps back again and looked a Jack.

"Well now you look hot."

Jack smiled and took a few steps towards Ianto before pinning him to the shower wall and kissing him with every fiber of his being.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee again when Lea, Aurora and Kian walked in the hub.

"You're back early."

"It started raining so they closed the carnival down."

"Well did you at least get to try something?"

"We went on the caterpillar ride."

"Wow, I always wanted to go on that."

"Well you can come with us next time Tad."

"Why thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome."

Ianto smiled and saw Jack coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Dad!"

Lea and Kian ran over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"It started raining so the closed down the carnival. But we did get to go on the caterpillar ride. And Tad is gonna try it with us next time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You can come too."

"Well thanks buddy. I'll hold you to that."

"I think it's about time for dinner, any suggestions?"

"Burgers!"

"Burgers? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I guess we are having burgers today then."

"YAY!"

"Okay I'm gonna go order."

Ianto left the twins and Jack and walked up to the tourist office. He came back down after a couple of minutes, and where heading down to the archives with some papers in his hands.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Down to the archives to do my job."

"You need a hand, or maybe even two?"

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack.

"You know, you're really romantic."

"I know I am."

"I was being sarcastic Jack."

"Really I couldn't tell."

"I really need to get these filed. But…."

Ianto bit his lower lip and smiled. Jack looked like one big question mark.

"But what?"

"But you could come down there in 10 minutes, and I'll show you just how good I am with filing stuff."

Jack grinned and let Ianto go. _It's gonna be a long 10 minutes _Jack thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack was in his office counting down the minutes till he could go see Ianto in the archives. _Only 5 minutes to go_. Jack was getting restless, he had tried to do some paperwork but the thought of Ianto and him in the archives made it hard for him to concentrate. Tosh came up to Jack's office and could see that he was thinking.

"Hey Jack."

Jack jumped a bit.

"Oh hey Tosh. I didn't see you there."

"I noticed."

"So what's up?"

"Well I was hoping I could go home a bit early today, if the rift behaves itself."

"Sure, can I ask why? Or is that none of my business?"

"You can ask. I kind of sort of have a date tonight."

"A date. Wow."

"Yeah. So just let me know when I can go. Okay?"

"Well you can go now if you want. And I'll call if there is anything."

"Okay. Thanks Jack. I'll see you tomorrow if not sooner."

"You're welcome and see you tomorrow and I hope not sooner."

Tosh gave him a smile and walked out of the office. Jack looked at the watch on his desk. _1 minute to go. Well it will take me about a minute to get there so I guess I can go down there now_ Jack thought to himself as he got up from his chair and headed down to the archives. Ianto was putting the last file in the drawer when Jack walked in.

"Have I told you how sexy you look when you're filing."

"Not today."

Ianto smiled while he closed the door.

"Well I do believe you promised to show me just how good you are at filing."

"That I did."

Ianto walked over to where Jack was standing and pinned him to the wall.

"Damn I love it when you take control."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Oh really?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto, but it didn't last long, when Gwen's voice entered their comms.

"Jack we have a weevil sighting."

"We'll be right there."

Ianto smiled at the pout Jack had on his face.

"Guess we better go then."

"Yeah I guess so."


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack and Ianto came back, from hunting down the weevil, Lea and Kian were asleep on the couch near the kitchen in the hub. Jack and Ianto smiled at each other and walked over to the couch. Lea with her black long hair, Ianto's eyes and a cute PJ on with ducks on it, and Kian with his short black hair, also Ianto's eyes and a PJ with teddy bears on it. The two sound asleep, both with little smiles, Jack's smiles, on their faces.

"Maybe we should stay here tonight?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I'll go the the blankets."

"Before you go."

Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed it.

"What was that for?"

"Well I was gonna say that it was a thanks for saving my ass back there, but now I'm just gonna say that I don't need a reason."

"You welcome, and for the record. You never need a reason to kiss me."

Ianto gave Jack a quick kiss before heading over to the supply closet to get the blankets. He came back a couple of minutes later with two blankets in his hands. He gave Jack one of them and walked over to the two sleeping toddlers. Ianto leaned down and kissed Kian and Lea's foreheads before whispering.

"Good night sweetie. Good night buddy."

Jack leaned in and kissed the two toddlers to before walking a few steps back to where Gwen, Owen and Aurora where standing.

"Go home guys. It's late. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night Jack, night Ianto."

"Night."

"Aurora, we are gonna stay here. You have a key right?"

"Yeah I have a key. I'll see you tomorrow and take care of them."

Aurora looked at the sleeping toddlers and smiled.

"We will. Now go get some sleep."

"I will. See you tomorrow. Night."

"Good night Aurora."

Jack and Ianto tried to lift the two toddlers to get them into Jack's bedroom, luckily they managed to do so without waking them up. Jack and Ianto Got ready for bed and crawled under the sheets and went to bed with their arms around both each other and Lea and Kian. It wasn't long before the two adults were sound asleep, awaiting a new day. A new beginning. A new start.


End file.
